Sin vuelta atrás
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: ONESHOT.Palabras escritas por Cedric al darse cuenta que la había perdido para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás


**Primer fanfic que subo a internet. Anteriormente había sido posteado en 2006 en uno de mis fotologs que luego abandoné y hoy decidí subir la historia a esta página ya que eliminé aquel fotolog. **

**El fanfic trata de palabras profundas y sinceras escritas por Cedric al darse cuenta que la había perdido para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás.**

**Sin vuelta atrás.**

_"No puedo perdonarme lo que hice, no puedo._

_He sido tan ciego ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

_He sido un ciego, un cobarde, un tonto..._

_Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, demasiado tarde, cuando te perdí para siempre._

_Te he amado desde siempre y jamás te lo he demostrado, y ahora cuando por fin doy a conocer mis sentimientos me doy cuenta de que tu corazón tiene dueño, pero el dueño no soy yo._

_Desde que te ví creo que fue amor a primera vista._

_Y luego cada día fui amándote cada vez más y más._

_Jamás podré olvidarme de tí, ni tampoco de cómo te dejé ir._

_Seguro que si hubiese sido otro en mi lugar ahora estaría contigo para siempre._

_Eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado de verdad._

_Jamás amé a Cho, sólo fui con ella por no saber con quién ir._

_Qué tonto he sido, pude haber ido contigo y ella con Harry, y todos felices._

_Te amo tanto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tú estás con él y yo estoy solo._

_No sabes cómo duele el no tenerte._

_No sabes cuanto te necesito._

_Necesito ver tu cara angelical, necesito escuchar tu voz, necesito besarte, necesito saber que también me amas, necesito sentirte, necesito amarte, necesito saber que esto es una pesadilla de la que debo despertar, necesito decirte que te amo y demostrártelo de todas las formas, te necesito._

_A veces me parece que estás a mi lado, puedo sentirte, tocarte, escuchar tu voz, tú me amas, yo te amo y somos felices; pero luego abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que sólo fue un sueño, la realidad es tan diferente y eso duele tanto._

_Pero aunque estés por casarte con él quisiera saber si sentiste alguna vez algo por mí._

_Si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí me sentiría más estúpido aún._

_Si tan sólo pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y decirte que te amo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Te veía siempre tan hermosa y perfecta, no había nada de tí que no me agradase._

_Por más que buscase en todo el mundo otra chica tan perfecta como tú seguro que no encontraría porque eres realmente perfecta._

_Y no soporto más esto, no lo soporto._

_Te amo, te necesito... eres todo en mi vida y no puedo olvidarte._

_Tan sólo un tonto podría perder para siempre al amor de su vida._

_Fui tan tonto de no decirte la verdad antes, fui tan tonto de haber ido con Cho al baile._

_Es que te ví y tu belleza me intimidó, me dio miedo de que me rechaces._

_Es que eres tan hermosa..._

_tienes una cara angelical, una voz única, un cuerpo perfecto, unos largos cabellos plateados, y no sólo eso... estás llena de bellza interior._

_Tal vez seas un ángel, eres la mejor persona de todas, a veces empiezo a dudar de lo que eres y eso me hace amarte más._

_Cómo me arrepiento de lo que pasó en el pasado._

_Te ví llorar varias veces y jamás me atreví a preguntarte por qué, secarte las lágrimas, decirte que te amo y hacerte sentir mejor._

_Te juro que me daban ganas de llorar también a mí verte así._

_El verte reir me ponía feliz a mi también porque verte feliz es lo que más quiero._

_Qué cobarde fui, qué tonto, qué ciego, me siento el peor hombre del mundo._

_No merezco vivir en este mundo, te perdí para siempre y ya no hay vuelta atrás."_

Luego de terminar de escribir aquellas palabras, se quedó un rato mirando por su ventana, rompió en pedazos el papel y lo arrojó desde esta.

-El viento llevará los trozos de papel hacia donde quiera. -Dijo él.

Trató de distraerse, de no pensar en ella, pero no podía alejarla de sus pensamientos.

-Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás...

Para olvidarse de ella al terminar Hogwarts se fue a vivir a un departamento muggle, llevaba una vida muggle, trabajo muggle, tenía su varita bien escondida, quería olvidar el mundo mágico para siempre porque le recordaba a ella, pensaba que así se olvidaría. No lo logró.


End file.
